


Dark Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Brainwashing, Dark!Arthur, Implied Mafia, Implied Non-Con, Kidnapping, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Memory Loss, Modern AU, Mpreg, Murder, Pregnant Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is Gwaine's husband. They have a newborn baby named Raphael and they are happy. That is, until Gwaine's boss and cousin is invited over and he meets Merlin for what seems to be the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Desire

**Author's Note:**

> More Dark Arthur. And mpreg. If there's dark!Arthur and pregnant!Merlin that's like heaven for me.

“There.” Merlin layed the snoozing baby gently down on the crib. He stroked his infant son's brown curls and kissed his little head. He smiled down at the babe. His little Raphael was born only a month ago. He was a pretty rowdy baby. It was a little hard to see who Raphael looked resembled more, but so far Merlin saw more of Gwaine in him. He had brown hair and brown eyes. That was about it, really. He was much too young and hadn't developed any features yet.

Merlin dimmed the light and left the nursery while he could. In about two hours or so he knew Raphael would wake up and demand to be nursed. He went to the kitchen and started to make dinner. He was a stay-at-home-dad and wasn't ashamed of it. He loved it. Merlin wouldn't just drop his baby off to some nanny or leave his husband to fend for himself (the man could shoot but couldn't bake a potato!) He didn't mind using the 'house-wife' theme. Gwaine didn't mind he took that role either. He liked coming home to Merlin and a meal. He liked seeing their son growing under his husband's loving care.

Merlin looked at the clock. Well, Gwaine would be arrive soon. It was time to boil the vegetables. He managed to finish everything just in time before Raphael started crying, the baby monitor close by at full volume. Merlin quickly set the table and then zipped towards the nursery. He changed Raphael's nappy, washed his hands and welcomed his husband just in time. Gwaine grabbed him by the waist and lifted him from his feet and turned in a full circle. Merlin giggled and kissed his bearded chin. When was put down, Gwaine kissed his mouth deeply and slowly. The kiss quickly turned dirty. Gwaine was grabbing Merlin's ass from underneath his pants. Merlin moaned and let him be for a little while longer then pushed his husband away.

“We'll never get to eat if I let you have your way.” Merlin reprimanded half-heartedly. Gwaine gave him a filthy grin.  
“Then I guess we'll have to hurry up and finish so I can have you all to myself.” Gwaine cooed lowly and grabbed Merlin's hips. He kissed the top of his dark curls. “And the baby?”  
“Asleep. For now. We better take advantage of that.” Merlin said. Gwaine smirked. He lowered his lips to the shell of Merlin's ear. “Not like that!” Merlin blushed and moved his husband's bulk. “I meant the food! I won't let my efforts go to waste!” Gwaine withdrew.  
“Of course, love. I would never go all your hard work go to waste. Let's eat.”

They sat down to dine. “I invited my boss to dinner tomorrow. I hope it's okay.” Gwaine said. Merlin felt a surge of anxiety. He knew of his husband's type of work and he's heard of the notorious Arthur Pendragon from the papers and the news. Why would Gwaine invite him to their house?  
“I see.” said Merlin calmly. Gwaine didn't like it.  
“Merlin, if you don't want him to come over...”  
“No, no.” Merlin waved him off. “It's fine. Really. This is just...well I never expected to meet your boss.” Gwaine smiled.  
“Yeah, Arthur commented on it. He felt bad he never met you before, you know, us being cousins and all. So I invited him over. Is it okay?”  
“Of course it is.” Merlin said. How bad could Arthur be? He was Gwaine's cousin on Igraine's side. He shouldn't be too bad.

* * *

 

Merlin went all out on the dinner the next day. He couldn't leave a bad impression on Gwaine's boss and cousin. Gwen even came over for a bit to help him out with the rolls—baked by Merlin (and Gwen) himself. Gwaine set up the table and Merlin checked on the baby when he was done. Raphael was sleeping snugly in his crib, clutching at the unicorn plushy. He wanted to cuddle him but it was best if the baby slept. He made some last finishing touches and then the doorbell rang. Gwaine put his arm around Merlin and then opened the door. They were greeted by a tall, handsome blonde man dressed richly in winter clothing consisting of a black fur trimmed trench coat, a black suit and red tie. Merlin thought he looked scary. The leather gloves didn't help. He sort of reminded him of Dracula for some reason.

The man's cold façade melted when Gwaine breathed “Arthur,” and then hugged him. When the men withdrew, Arthur's startling blue eyes settled on Merlin. Before Gwaine could introduce him, Arthur took Merlin's hand in his gloved one.  
“And you must be Gwaine's lovely husband.” Arthur said. “A pleasure.” he said then kissed his hand, never breaking eye contact. Merlin's cheeks flared.  
“Th-the pleasure's all mine...” Merlin stammered. Gwaine chuckled and rubbed Merlin's arm.  
“Arthur, this is my husband Merlin. Merlin, this is my boss Arthur.” The blonde man rose.  
“Now, Gwaine. We're all friends here. In fact, we're more than friends. We're family. There's no needs for formalities.” said Arthur smoothly. Gwaine smirked.  
“Well, in that case...wipe your damn feet before you come inside. I don't want snow all over my husband's precious floor.” They all broke into laughter.  
“The dining room is this way. I hope you're hungry, Arthur.” Merlin said.  
“I am. Very.” Arthur smiled.

* * *

 

“This is delicious.” Arthur said after taking a bite of the chicken Parmesan. Merlin smiled self-consciously.  
“Thank you so much. You are too kind.” he said.  
“I should steal you from Gwaine. You're being wasted on him.” Arthur joked. Gwaine mocked outrage. They bantered together good-naturedly. Merlin watched the two and muffled a laugh. He was about to make a comment but didn't get to. An enhanced wail could be heard not-so-far away from the three men. Merlin moved his chair back.  
“Please excuse me. The baby...”  
“No, it's alright. Go ahead.” Arthur said.  
“I'll be back.” Merlin kissed Gwaine and left.

Merlin raised a wailing Raphael from and positioned him in his arms. He checked his nappy but found nothing. He unbuttoned his shirt and presented his nipple. Instantly, Raphel latched on and began to suck. Merlin fell into a serene bliss as the baby fed. He stroked the baby's tiny head and walked around slowly while a humming a little tune.

He was unaware of the blonde man watching his every move in a hawk-like mode.

* * *

 

A while after Merlin left to tend to the baby, Arthur asked permission to use the bathroom. He went to the direction Merlin left from and sought him out. He found him shortly. The sight of Merlin with a baby at his breast made Arthur yearn for something. It was almost as strong as when he first saw Merlin, when he realized he was in love with the man and wanted him. But he had been too late. Even if Arthur knows more about Merlin, he never did anything with the obsessive knowledge he held close to his heart. He just saw him from behind his computer screen.

Gwaine had him from the beginning. Gwaine had him in his bed and Arthur had only ever seen him from afar. He never took action

Well, now he was. No more holding back. The plan was already formulating. It was just a matter of time now...

Arthur left with one last look at what was going to be his very soon.

* * *

 

“Well, it's been wonderful meeting you, Merlin.” Arthur said. He suavely picked Merlin's hand and kissed it for the second time. “Until we meet again.” Arthur said with a soulful gaze. Gwaine chuckled uncomfortably, forcing himself to play this little game Arthur was playing with his husband. He knew Arthur was just kidding but...

Merlin beamed at the blonde man. “Why, thank you. Such kind words.” Merlin said with a charming smile and a faint blush. Arthur wanted to eat him up. The blonde man stood up straight and clasped Gwaine's forearm.  
“My good friend and cousin.” he said to the brown haired man. Gwaine smiled and gripped him back.  
“I'll see you tomorrow, Artie.” Arthur's smile was immediately wiped off his face.  
“I swear, call me that one more time—”  
“Whatever happened to being 'good friends' and family and all that. Was that all a load of horse shit?” Gwaine asked, trying to suppress a smile.  
“When it comes to that horrid nick-name, yes.” Merlin intervened before anything else happened.  
“Thank you for visiting us, Arthur.” Merlin said, smiling sweetly. Arthur forgot all about Gwaine and was speechless for a second.  
“You are most welcome, Merlin. And if you ever feel like running away with me, don't hesitate to call me. Gwaine has my number.” Merlin rolled his eyes and laughed.

He didn't realize Arthur was actually serious.

* * *

 

“Your cousin is such a charmer.” Merlin chirped. He was undressing to put on his pajamas.  
“I didn't know you were so taken to him.” Gwaine said. He tried to sound neautral. Merlin bent down in front of him and gave him a glimpse of his cleft. His dick jumped.  
“He's quite nice. He should visit more often.” Merlin went on. Gwaine got up, grabbed Merlin by the hips and rubbed his boxer-clad cock against Merlin's arse. He bit Merlin's ear. He swallowed the slender man's gasp by covering his mouth with his. Gwaine withdrew after nearly a whole minute.  
“Stop talking about Arthur.” Gwaine said huskily. “Think about me instead.”

They barely made it to the bed without stumbling on the floor. Gwaine was on Merlin and ripping off the loose clothing he had just put on. Merlin was groping for Gwaine's cock through his boxers as they kissed and then—

Raphel started crying frantically.

Gwaine was in the middle of kissing a trail down Merlin's neck. The two men groaned. Gwaine rolled off of his husband. Merlin got up and picked up his clothing. “Meeerrrrliiiin.” Gwaine groaned, palming his hard cock.  
“I'll be back as soon as I can.” Merlin said, jumping around to put on his pajama bottoms.  
“You're giving me blue balls.” Merlin gave Gwaine a mischievous smirk and wriggled his ass a little. “Bloody tease...” Gwaine grumbled. Well, looks like it was just him and his right hand now.

* * *

 

Calming Raphael took much longer than Merlin thought. He needed changing, needed a bath and was hungry. He kicked up a fuss between the feeding and refused to go to sleep even after he was well-fed, clean and rocked. Gwaine should have been asleep by now. Merlin promised himself to make it up to him tomorrow. It took Raphael almost three hours for him to finally calm down and sleep. Merlin tucked the baby in and kissed his downy head. “Good night, Raphael.” he whispered. He tip-toed towards the door and left it open just a smidge. He walked down the hall and headed towards the restroom.

Merlin heard a shuffled and a short breath. He stopped. “Gwaine?  Are you still awake?” Merlin said in a soft voice.  
“Merlin....” Gwaine whispered. Merlin smiled. He opened his shirt and let it slide to his elbows. With his pants riding low on his hips and his small tits visible, he knew he was irresistible to his husband.  
“Want a drink?” he offered and pinched a little at a leaking nipple. Milk slithered down his chest.

No response this time.

Merlin felt a strange feeling in his stomach, the type he felt when Gwaine left him alone and had to go on a dangerous mission. “Gwaine?” he called again, a little louder. Someone stepped up and appeared from the other end of the hall. Someone that was not Gwaine. Merlin took a step back. The figure took three. Merlin moved to run but the figure was already on him. He was grabbed by the wrist and a hand was clamped over his mouth. He felt warm breath on his neck.

“God, you smell so divine.” said a familiar rich voice. Merlin gasped from behind the hand.

Arthur. The stranger was Arthur.

Merlin started to fight against him, to try to break free. Arthur bit him on the neck. Merlin cried in agony. “Don't fight me. Shh, shh. Relax.” Arthur cooed. Merlin felt a pain, like a needle digging into the skin of his neck. “Shhh, shhh....” Arthur soothed into his ear. Why was he doing this? Why was Arthur...?

Merlin moaned and slumped against Arthur's arms. Arthur cradled him close. “Forget. Forget everything, my love.” He hefted Merlin up and swept him away, away from his life, from his baby son and his wedded husband.

* * *

 

When Merlin disappeared, Gwaine was a total wreck. He turned to the bottle and became a ghost of the cheery man he used to be. He received a lot of support from family and friends, even the ice-cold Gorlois sisters, but nothing could heal his heart.

Merlin was gone. He disappeared into the faces of the earth, leaving his husband and child alone. No one knew what happened or why. It was a mystery. Gwaine wanted to unravel this mystery. He had to know what happened that day when he woke up to an empty bed. He put all his time, effort and money in finding Merlin. He received the same answer—Merlin was gone without leaving a trace. Gwaine would not give up. He knew Merlin was out there.

* * *

 

**Three and a half years later...**

Gwaine payed Arthur a visit for the first time since Merlin's disappearance. Lately, he's been a tad suspicious of Arthur. The man was acting a bit out of character. Sometimes he seemed giddy (though he hid it), sometimes he seemed evasive, sometimes he even seemed nervous. Pendragons never got nervous. What was going on? He hadn't payed much attention until the recent months. Something happened and Arthur wasn't sharing it with anyone. He was a bit concerned for his cousin so he payed him a little visit while he wasn't wallowing in his grief. When he arrived, Arthur wasn't there but the butler let him in. He allowed Gwaine to go on about and do his business.

The Pendragon Manor had changed a bit. There was some redecorating and the place seemed less cold than the last time he visited. _Maybe Arthur has a girl of his own now that_ _fluffed up the place_ , Gwaine thought bitterly. Without Merlin, his own place was messier and Raphael would cry for hours for his mother at night. Gwaine looked around a bit. He mentally commented on new additions to the house and admired the manor's improved bar.

Then he saw something. Peeking from underneath the couch.

Gwaine approached it quickly. He bent down on one knee and picked it up. It was a very familiar leather cord necklace. The same one he used to wear until he gave it to Merlin during their honeymoon in Hawaii. Merlin treasured it and promised to take care of it and give it to their own child some day.

Gwaine's heart rammed in his chest. Everything fell into place before him.

Merlin was here. With Arthur. That was his first impression and he knew he was right. But what would Arthur want with Merlin? Why would he take him from Gwaine? From their son? There was a bigger question than that—where was he? Gwaine clutched the necklace in his hand and set into motion. He avoided running into that mousy butler George and searched every inch of the house.

All this time Merlin was right under his nose. All this time Arthur had him. Why? Why would Arthur do this to him?

“Ah, Gwaine.” Gwaine turned and was faced with Arthur. The blonde was calm, casual. He had his hands in his pockets and a little smile on his face. “What a pleasant surprise.” Arthur approached him at a normal pace. Gwaine gave his cousin a death glare.  
“Where. Is. Merlin?” he snarled like a rabid dog. Arthur mocked innocence.  
“Gwaine, what on earth are you talking about?” Gwaine sprang forward and grabbed Arthur's suit jacket in two clenched hands.  
“You bastard! Where is Merlin!? I know you have him!” Arthur's gaze turned icy. He shoved Gwaine off of him then straightened his suit out.  
“I don't know where you've picked this idea up but don't ever fucking grab me again.”  
“Give him back!” Gwaine demanded. His eyes smoldered with fury.

Arthur let out a sigh of frustration.“Fine, fine. You caught me.” Arthur said. He gave a careless shrug. “I abducted Merlin. There. I said it. Is that what you wanted?” Gwaine swallowed the lump rising in his throat. He used all his willpower to not punch Arthur's face in.  
“Why?”  
“Because I wanted him.” Arthur responded. Gwaine made a choked sound.  
“You son of a bitch.” Gwaine said venomously. His willpower was slipping again.  
“Now Gwaine. Let's not talk about my mother that way...” Arthur said warningly.  
“She would of died all over again if she knew what her son did.” Gwaine spat. The muscle in Arthur's jaw ticked. He forced a smile. His blue eyes were steely. He looked crazed.  
“Let's keep mothers out of the conversation. I think you would rather focus on something else.”

Just on cue, a familiar lithe and tall figure joined them in the living room. Gwaine's eyes roamed the person. The lithe man was comfortably dressed in sweat pants and an over-sized red sweater. He held the hand of a little blonde haired boy eyeing Gwaine warily. The man had a bulging stomach hanging off of his frame, he looked about eight months pregnant. So this was why Arthur was out of character lately.

Gwaine gave a choked gasp.

“Merlin...” Gwaine whispered brokenly. He moved to grab the man in a hug but the pale man ignored him and went to Arthur instead. The blonde toddler flung himself to hug Arthur's neck. Arthur held him and wrapped his unoccupied arm around Merlin. His hand settled on his bulging stomach possessively. Gwaine felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He found it difficult to breathe.  
“Daddy, who is that man?” asked the toddler.  
“He's nobody, son. He'll go away in a bit.” Arthur gave him full time to gain himself, to register the fact that Arthur kidnapped his husband and made a new life with him, a sick and horrible new life. He didn't know how he did it but it was disgusting. It was wrong.

Merlin and Gwaine stared at each other. Merlin looked like a frightened rabbit. He was scared of Gwaine. He whimpered and buried his face into Arthur's neck with both hands sliding over his pregnant stomach protectively as if Gwaine might harm the baby inside. Why was Merlin afraid of him?

“Merlin...it's me. It's Gwaine. Your husband.” Gwaine said softly. He longed to have Merlin in his arms again. It's been so long...  
“Arthur, make him go away.” Merlin whined.  
“It's me, Merlin. Gwaine.” Merlin's body started to tremble. He moved his thin hands up and down to soothe his belly.  
“I know who you are...” Merlin said weakly. “I don't want to see you. I hate you.”

Gwaine's world shattered. Merlin's words were like daggers to his heart. “What!? No!” He jumped forward, intending to take Merlin in his arms but Arthur put the toddler down and whipped out a handgun. He pressed it to Gwaine's chest. “Step away from my family.” Arthur said coolly. Gwaine felt like tearing out his hair. He growled savagely. Merlin and the toddler gasped, scared.  
“This was meant to be mine!” Gwaine snapped, the veins popping from underneath his skin. “Merlin is mine!” He pointed at Merlin's stomach. “That baby was supposed to be mine!” He was about to remind them about the little son he and Merlin still have but Arthur had enough of Gwaine. Arthur pushed his gun out and then pulled the trigger. The shot wasn't loud like one would expect, probably because of the silencer. That didn't make the pain any less unbearable. Gwaine could never get used to gunshot wounds. He collapsed on his knees then fell on his stomach. Blood started to drench the floor. He could see Merlin and the toddler hiding their faces into Arthur's chest or neck. Arthur's smirking face was the last thing he saw before his world went black.

* * *

 

Merlin breathed in and out through his nose and mouth. He stroked his baby bump while he did this. That man had visited. That horrible man. Arthur got rid of him but that didn't erase the feeling of dread he felt. He knew once upon a time he and the man were married and even had a baby but the man was evil and cruel and the baby was long-gone. Other than that, he didn't remember much about him. Arthur was his whole world now. Arthur would take care of him.

The blonde little boy cuddled up to Merlin in the bed. Merlin stroked his head tenderly. He wished Peter hadn't been exposed to death at such an early age. Arthur entered their bedroom looking completely at ease. He smiled at his small family and joined them. He was gentle with Merlin, more than usual. Today was too much for Merlin. He needed comfort.

“I'm here, Merlin.” Arthur said softly. He embraced Merlin and his son tenderly. He finally had what he wanted. He was happy. Merlin was happy and he was going him another child—a little girl this time. They decided to call her Daisy.


End file.
